Brother Vs Brother
by T1Weasel
Summary: Sonic and Manic have fallen for the same woman: Mina Mongoose. She decides to give them both a one month trial to see who she wants to be with. Will Sonic win her heart? Will Manic win her heart? Read and find out. MATURE READERS ONLY! Rated M for lemons
1. The Rivalry Begins

Brother Vs. Brother: Chapter 1 – The Rivalry Begins

In the city of Mobotropolis we find a green hedgehog, blending into the crowd and sticking to the back alleys. He was Manic, brother of Sonic the Hedgehog. He had been separated from his mother, Queen Aleena, at a very young age. His whole life he'd been raised by thieves and was well-known as such in Knothole Village. Sonic and Sonia, Manic's siblings, had told him this lifestyle was unhealthy, but it was the only life he knew. Yes, he was royalty like Sonic and Sonia, but he preferred the lifestyle he was known for.

On this particular day Manic was on his way to Knothole to practice with Sonic and Sonia for an upcoming show. The show itself was next week and things were shaping up nicely. However, another musician was expected there as well. A female by the name of Mina Mongoose was to be the main act. She had dated Sonic years ago but after both were nearly killed by Robotnik they decided to just be friends. Sonic had encouraged her to pursue her singing career, which she had done and it resulted in Mina getting worldwide recognition.

Sonic had also trained Mina to get control of her speed since she was very fast but had little control. All this was eight years ago. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia were now 22 years old. Princess Sally Acorn was also 22, and she had tried several times to keep Sonic as her boyfriend since they were both royalty, but all of her attempts failed. It was nearing Christmas and Knothole was decorated in wreaths and lights. Sonic was helping Amy Rose decorate the area with Tails, Sally, and Sonia.

Tails, age 17, was hovering near an oak tree. "Sonic, toss me that string of lights."

Sonic does so and looks at Amy. "You doing alright? You look cold Amy."

The 19 year old pink hedgehog blushed deeply at her blue counterpart. "Y-Yes Sonic, I'm just fine."

The Knothole residents are wearing their winter wear and soon had the trees decorated. Sally glared constantly at Amy since she felt the hedgehog was moving in on Sonic. Amy took no notice since she had the better body and wasn't stuck up like Sally was.

Around 4 PM Manic arrived. "Hey everyone!"

Sonia, a purple hedgehog that looked a bit like Sally, ran over and hugged her brother. "Hey Manic! Nice to see you again."

Manic hugs Sonia and works his way over to Sonic. "How are you doing brother?"

Sonic smiles and shakes his hand. "Still stealing stuff?"

Manic's ears flatten. "I wish you'd stop bringing that up."

Amy usually sided with Sonic when it came to debates. "You know he's only trying to help you Manic."

Manic nods. "I know he is Amy, but it's getting annoying."

Sonia giggles. "I know you'll find something to help you stop stealing Manic."

Manic smiles. "Thanks Sonia."

Sally began forming a plan to get Sonic back, and she was going to do anything it took to do so. 'Soon you'll be mine again Sonic.'

_**-A few days later-**_

It's now December 20th. Manic had been hanging around Knothole helping with decorating. He had gotten his own hut and had spent some time getting to know the other residents of the village. Sonic had been spending more time with Amy, but no relationship was planned... Not yet anyway. Manic and Sonic were currently talking with Sonia about the coming show.

Sonia looked at her brothers. "Do you think we should have the concert here in Knothole or in Mobotropolis?"

Manic shrugs. "Although I'm liking living in a real hut here in Knothole and I like the area, I think we have to go for Mobotropolis here. More people, more things to steal..."

Sonic and Sonia glare at the green hedgehog, who frowns. "What?"

Sonic shakes his head. "Dude you have got to stop stealing things."

Manic sighs. "When are you going to stop telling me that?"

Sonia giggles. "As soon as you stop stealing things."

Manic rolls his eyes. "Well, I think we should head into Mobotropolis so we can find a place to play."

Sonia frowns. "What if Robotnik attacks?"

Sonic frowns. "Sonia, you know he's been gone for years now. I think if he was going to attack he'd have done it by now."

Sonia sighs. "I guess you're right."

Upon reaching the huge city the three hedgehogs go to the concert hall. Sonia talks to the event coordinator while Sonic and Manic look around. At the main stage they see a yellow mongoose with purple hair and green eyes practicing for her concert.

She stops singing for a minute and sees Sonic and Manic. "Sonic? Is that you?"

Sonic smiles and hugs her when she runs over. "Hey Mina. How have you been?"

Mina hugs Sonic tightly. "It's been eight years since we've seen each other. As you can see I took your advice and I've got a wonderful singing career."

Sonic nods and releases the hug. "I'm happy to hear that."

Mina looks over at Manic. "Who is this?"

Sonic chuckles. "Mina, this is my brother Manic. Manic, this is my good friend Mina."

Manic kisses Mina's hand with all the class of a gentleman that didn't steal for a living. "It's nice to meet you Mina."

Mina blushes and giggles. "Same to you Manic."

Sonic shakes his head. "Anyway, do you have any tips for performing here?"

Mina smiles and nods. "Don't be afraid of all the people you'll see, and just be yourselves."

Manic nods. "Sounds simple enough. Sonia should be here in a few minutes to tell us where we're playing."

Sonia comes in right on cue and joins her brothers. "Hey guys. We are to be the opening act for Mina's concert."

Mina smiles. "You must be Sonia. It's nice to meet you as well."

Sonia blinks. "Mina?"

The mongoose nods and Sonia squeals. "AH! I'm such a big fan! Can I have your autograph?"

Mina giggles. "I'll do you one better. All three of you are invited to my dressing room to catch up after the concert is over."

The three hedgehogs smile and Mina nods. "Alright, it's settled. See you after the concert."

Sonic and Sonia hug Mina and begin leaving but Manic gives Mina his number. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get to know you better."

Mina puts his number in her purse. "We'll see what happens Manic."

The green hedgehog catches up to his siblings while Mina goes back to practicing for her concert.

_**-Concert day, December 22**__**nd**__**-**_

It's 8 PM on concert day and Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are on stage getting ready to kick off the concert. The medallions they usually wore had been turned into instruments that the siblings used to play in such occasions. The crowd there had been counted at over 100,000 people. Even though they were the opening act the three hedgehogs had all the people riled up and ready to headbang.

Mina watched backstage as the sibling hedgehogs tore it up. Sonic on the guitar, Sonia on the keyboard, and Manic on the drums. Their part of the concert lasted an hour, and once done Sonic steps up to the microphone. "Alright everyone. Thank you for listening to us. Now, here's the real concert star, Mina Mongoose!"

The huge crowd erupts in cheers as the mongoose hugs the three hedgehogs. "Thank you. Sonic, Manic, and Sonia Hedgehog everyone!"

The three hedgehogs got a loud standing ovation as their instruments turned back into medallions. Mina takes over for the next two hours and her singing plus her beauty make Sonic and Manic drool. Only one thought entered their minds: 'I have to have her. She is totally the perfect girl for me.'

After the concert all four participants give a curtain call and head to Mina's room for a little relaxation time.

_**-Mina's dressing room-**_

Sonic, Sonia, and Manic are in Mina's room wearing their regular clothing and waiting for Mina to change and join them. She does come into the room from the ladies' room wearing a green shirt and purple skirt. "Sorry for the wait guys."

Sonia smiles. "Don't worry about it Mina. So tell me, how long have you and Sonic known each other?"

Mina giggles. "Sonic and I have known each other for years and even dated for a while. However, we decided to just be friends after Robotnik almost killed us both. He also trained me to control my speed and it's definitely helped. I can get away from my fans much more easily now."

Sonic chuckles. "I'm glad the training has paid off Mina."

The yellow mongoose gives Sonic a wink. "If you ever want to try again, I'd be glad to try as well."

Manic growls a little, but Mina picks it up. "Jealous Manic?"

Manic frowns. "What does he have that I don't?"

Sonic chuckles. "A good reputation."

Manic glares at him. "Just because I'm a thief doesn't mean I can't treat a woman right!"

Sonia shakes her head. "Here we go."

Mina watched as the blue and green hedgehogs yelled at each other and pointed out the negatives the other had. Sonica glanced over at her. "While this is going on, Princess Sally Acorn wants Sonic back. You think he'll go back to her?"

Mina shakes her head. "She won't get him. He's done with her, no matter how much she wants him."

Looking at Sonic and Manic fight, Mina finally has enough and gets between them. "Alright, that's enough. If you both want me, you'll just have to go through a test relationship first."

The male hedgehogs look at her and Manic frowns. "What do you mean?"

Mina smiles, making both males get goofy smiles on their own faces. "You will take turns being my boyfriend for a while. At the end of... Let's say a month, I'll choose who I want to be with. Does that sound fair?"

Sonic and Manic nod, and Mina looks at the blue blur. "Sonic, since I already know you very well, I'll start with Manic."

Sonic sighs. "I don't know why you'd even _think_ about being with a thief, but alright."

Manic chuckles and looks into Mina's eyes. "When shall we begin?"

Mina giggles. "We'll start after Christmas. I hope you're not opposed to mating."

Manic shrugs. "I've never had sex before, so we'll have to see."

Mina nods. "We certainly will. Now, go on and get some rest. I'll come by after my current tour is done."

Sonic, Manic, and Sonia nod and leave. Mina watches Manic swipe a few things and frowns. 'A thief won't be dating me, so I'm breaking you of that habit.'

_**-In Amy's Hut-**_

As late as it was, we find Amy talking to Sonic about the competition with his brother. "I don't know Sonic. Manic is your brother and Mina is free to choose whoever she wants."

Sonic sighs. "I know, but there should be no reason for her to even think about being with him."

Amy gives him a cup of tea. "I know how you feel, but you really should stop holding him being a thief against him."

Sonic takes the tea. "Once Manic stops stealing, THEN I'll stop bringing it up."

Amy sits beside him on her couch. "How was the concert?"

Sonic smiles. "It was awesome. There was a crowd of 100,000 people, and Mina was awesome too."

Amy frowns a little when Sonic mentions Mina, but she keeps it to herself. "I'm glad you enjoyed it Sonic."

The cobalt speedster stands and walks to Amy's door. "Thanks for the tea Amy."

The pink hedgehog walks over to him, her strong love for Sonic showing in her jade eyes. "If Mina doesn't choose you... Could you give me a try?"

Sonic chuckles. "We'll see how things go. Now, about this mistletoe..."

Amy blushes and looks into Sonic's emerald eyes. "You know the tradition Sonic."

Sonic nods. "Yeah, but don't take this the wrong way alright?"

Amy nods, and the two hedgehogs lean closer and closer to each other. Amy's heart soared when she felt Sonic's lips touch hers. This was her first kiss, and she couldn't believe it was with her longtime crush. 'Sonic's kissing me! He's finally kissing me!'

The kiss breaks and Sonic smiles at Amy. "I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

Amy only nodded and watched Sonic leave. 'Please be mine Sonic...'

Sonic went back to his hut, thinking about the kiss he just shared with Amy. 'That kiss was better than _any_ of Sally's kisses... Wow. Perhaps I _should_ give Amy a try, but I have to give Mina the first shot.'

He goes into his hut and changes into his nightwear. Climbing in bed, Sonic is soon sleeping and dreaming about being with Mina.

_**-With Manic-**_

The green hedgehog was looking at the things he'd taken. A watch, some rings, and a necklace. Not bad for a few minutes' work. The rings could buy him his own hut in Knothole should he decide to stay, or he could use them to get something for Mina since gold rings were the currency used. He goes to sleep in a dark alley in Mobotropolis and dreams about his first date with Mina.


	2. Manic's Month Begins

Brother Vs. Brother: Chapter 2 – Manic's Month Begins

The day after Christmas we find Mina Mongoose strolling through Knothole. "Manic? Where are you?"

The green hedgehog comes out of his hut and smiles. "Hey Mina. Ready to begin?"

Mina smiles and hugs Manic. "I sure am. I'm taking a few months off so I can get this done."

Manic nods. "Excellent. Also, I got you something."

Manic gets his Christmas present for Mina, which is a bouquet of flowers. Mina sniffs them and smiles. "They smell wonderful. You didn't steal these did you?"

Manic laughs. "No, I paid for these flowers. I'm also using this hut until I can actually buy it."

Mina nods. "That's good, but I need you to either stop stealing or steal less often."

Manic sighs and runs his fingers through his long green quills. "What will I do for income then? Sure, being in a band pays well, but stealing is the only life I know."

Mina giggles. "I'm going to break you of that habit."

Manic laughs again. "If you can, that would be great since it'll get Sonic and Sonia off my back."

Mina thinks for a minute and takes Manic's hand. "Come on, time to start."

Manic nods and takes Mina to the movie theater in Mobotropolis. Mina began forming a plan on the way there. 'Thieves usually know what's valuable and what isn't right? I might be able to help him.'

Manic looks at her. "What's on your mind?"

Mina looks back at him. "I might have a way to not only help you stop stealing, but also get you a good paying job."

Manic smiles. "Really? How?"

The mongoose giggles. "You'll see after our movie."

_**-With Sonic-**_

Sonic had a job with the postal service delivering the mail in Mobotropolis. He'd been doing this for a few years now and had plenty of money to support himself. Each day he took home 100 rings as his pay. Sadly, this amount of rings never gave him any extra lives.

On this particular Tuesday Sonic was just finishing his route when Sally runs over to him. "Hi Sonic!"

Sonic skids to a stop and puts a few envelopes into the last mailbox. "Hey Sally."

The squirrel princess smiles at the speedy hedgehog. "Tell me, are you with anyone right now?"

Sonic frowns and starts walking with Sally to the post office. "I'm waiting for Mina and Manic's one month trial relationship to end before I get my turn with her."

Sally frowns, turning her blue eyes to Sonic's emerald ones. "Why wait for her when you can be with me right now?"

Sonic rolls his eyes. "If I did that, then I'd never get a chance with Mina."

Sally nods. "Yes, that's the point."

Sonic shakes his head. "You never give up do you."

Sally hugs him and giggles. "Nope. So, want to be with me again?"

Sonic pries Sally off of him and walks up the steps to the post office. "No. I know we're both royalty, but it wouldn't work. I'm not the kind to settle down just yet. If things don't work out with Mina and Amy then maybe I'll take you back."

Sally growls. "Amy Rose and Mina Mongoose have nothing on me. I'm a princess! They're just regular people!"

Sonic chuckles. "They may be regular people, but Mina has an awesome singing voice, Amy has a better body than you AND she's sexier."

Sonic blinks, completely confused as to why he just said what he did. Sally was shaking with rage. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! YOU _WILL_ BE MINE AGAIN!"

Sonic goes into the post office building to change clothes and clock out. "Not with _that_ attitude."

Sally storms off and Sonic changes clothes, gets paid, and heads to the bank. On the way there he finds Manic and Mina headed to the movie theater. "Hey guys!"

The green hedgehog and mongoose smile. Manic looks at the bag of rings Sonic has and chuckles. "Did you rob the bank or something?"

The cerulean hedgehog chuckles. "You wish. I just got off work, something you wouldn't know anything about. You'd rather steal to get money."

Manic growls, but Mina takes Sonic to one side and whispers to him. "I'm trying to get him a job here in town. Since he's a thief he already has a good eye for valuable stuff. Do you have any ideas or leads?"

Sonic thinks for a second. "The Eighth Street Pawn Shop is looking for some help, but Manic wouldn't be able to help himself. He'd get fired the same day he's hired for stealing stuff."

Mina sighs. "I was hoping you'd be more supportive of this idea."

Sonic chuckles. "If it works, I'll show all the support I need to."

Mina gives Sonic a kiss on the cheek, which doesn't make Manic happy. In fact, he runs and pushes Sonic away from her. "Back off! She's mine!"

Sonic drops his bag of money and jumps on top of Manic, punching him hard and fast. "You two aren't even dating!"

Mina shakes her head and lets the boys fight. Sonic wins with an elbow to Manic's nose, which breaks it and sends the green hedgehog to the ground. "When you learn to fight, _then_ you can act tough Manic."

Sonic retrieves his bag of rings and walks off to the bank rubbing at a sore jaw. Mina kneels beside Manic and helps with his injuries. "Why did you do that Manic?"

Manic holds his nose. "You kissed him Mina!"

The yellow mongoose nods. "Yes, but you passed the test."

Manic frowns. "What test?"

Mina giggles. "That was a test to see if you'd defend me from other guys. Sonic is right though, you need to learn how to fight. Now come on, let's get to our movie date."

Manic keeps holding his nose and Mina helps him into the movie theater where she helps his nose stop bleeding.

_**-With Sonic in Knothole-**_

Sonic is laying on his bed being tended to by Amy and Tails. The orange fox shakes his head. "Why did you beat up your own brother Sonic?"

Sonic growls. "He pushed me first Tails. I'm not letting him shove me around, even _if_ he's my brother."

Amy gives Sonic a cold cloth for his jaw. "Sonic, if you want Mina to be with you then you need to control your temper."

Sonic laughs a little. "You say that now, but just wait until Manic attacks me from jealousy."

Amy rolls her eyes and goes to her hut to make lunch. "I'll make you some chilidogs okay?"

Sonic smiles. "Thanks Amy."

After Amy leaves Tails sits beside Sonic and holds a quiet conversation with his brother. They weren't true brothers, but called each other "brother" since they were that close.

Tails looks in Sonic's eyes. "Did you really kiss Amy?"

Sonic nods. "Yes, but it was only because we were under the mistletoe. Christmas tradition and all."

Tails nods. "You really should be with Amy. She loves you more than Mina does, and you love Amy too."

Sonic frowns. "How can you say I should be with Amy? She and I are good friends, and that's all."

Tails laughs. "You wouldn't hang around her so much if you didn't love her now would you?"

Tails leaves and Sonic thinks to himself. 'Even if I _did_ love Amy, I still need to give Mina a try. It's only fair.'

After a few minutes Sonic left his hut to do some more thinking, but this time it involved what he would do with Mina.

_**-With Manic and Mina-**_

The pretend couple was in Manic's hut now and had enjoyed the movie despite Manic getting in a fight with his own brother. Mina sat in front of the fireplace while Manic got some food from the city. Of course, he stole it, but Mina didn't know that.

Manic comes in around 5 PM and sits on the couch beside Mina. "Here you go Mina. I got just what you wanted."

Mina takes her bag of food and turns on the TV. "Thanks Manic. I appreciate it even though you stole this food."

Manic's look on his face says it all, and Mina nods. "I had a feeling. You're going to have to stop stealing if you want to be with me."

Manic frowns. "Is that all?"

Mina shrugs. "You also have to hold a steady job."

Manic sighs. "I wish I _could_ find a job, but no one will hire a thief."

The yellow mongoose giggles and leans against the green hedgehog. "There actually _is_ a place that would hire you since you already know what's valuable and what isn't."

Manic isn't sure what to do when Mina leans against him, so he tried putting an arm around her shoulders. Mina smiles and snuggles closer. "The place that's hiring is the Eighth Street Pawn Shop."

Manic nods. "That seems like a nice place to work, and I guess I do need to straighten up."

Mina nuzzles Manic a little. "That's the spirit Manic. I know it won't be easy for you to not steal something from there, but in time you'll break your stealing habit."

Sonic is walking by the hut and he chuckles a little. "Yeah, he'll straighten up when he's in jail."

The blue speedster walks along the path between the trees to his own hut, still musing about the stuff he'll do with Mina.

_**-In Sally's hut-**_

The squirrel princess is writing in her diary near the fireplace. _'Today I tried the up-front approach to try and get Sonic back. Sadly it didn't work, but I'm not done yet. Not at all. In fact, I'm working on a new plan to get Sonic to be with me again.'_

Sally hides her diary and looks over at Sonic's hut through her window. 'You _will_ be mine Sonic. I swear it!'

_**-Manic's hut-**_

Mina is now laying on Manic's bed in her nightgown. Manic comes into the room in pajama pants and sits beside her. "Ready for the massage?"

Mina nods. "Yes, but remember, just my neck and shoulders."

Manic nods and starts massaging Mina's neck. The yellow mongoose purrs and closes her eyes. "You know, other than being a thief you're proving to be quite a gentleman."

Manic nods and smiles a little. "I appreciate that Mina."

Mina lets the green hedgehog loosen up her neck muscles and wags her tail a little. "Doing good Manic. Now go to my shoulders please."

Manic nods and begins kneading the fur and skin on Mina's shoulders. Mina purrs and moans a little bit. "Ooh that feels nice."

Manic smiles and massages both her neck and shoulders. Mina wags her tail more and moans as she feels her muscles relax. "Wow... I'm glad I'm taking time off from touring now. I needed a break more than I realized."

Manic chuckles. "Yeah. Relax, write some new songs, raise a family..."

Mina giggles. "You know, I've never thought about that until now. Maybe I should start one before going on tour again."

Manic finishes the massage and extinguishes the fireplace. "I don't have any idea how to raise a family, so I don't know if having a family with me is a good idea."

Mina giggles. "I never said I would have one with you for certain, but I'll teach you how to raise one in case I do choose you. We'll start tomorrow after I get you that job at the pawn shop."

Manic and Mina fall asleep with Mina in Manic's arms.


	3. Love and Hatred

Brother Vs. Brother: Chapter 3 – Love and Hatred

As the weeks pass Manic and Mina get to know each other very well. With her help, Manic was able to get the job at the pawn shop. Sonic and Sonia were very proud of the brother for straightening up his life. Mina was also happy for the green hedgehog. Just like Sonic he was a gentleman even though he was known as a thief. The pawn shop's business had increased thanks to Manic's eye for the valuable things and he was soon being paid like he'd been there for years.

It's now January 18th and snow covered everything. In Knothole Sonic was having a snowball fight with everyone else. Sonic was on a team by himself. Mina, Manic, Sonia, Sally, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Bunnie, and Julie-Su were on a team and having a very hard time hitting the blue hedgehog. Mina decided to chase Sonic down, using her speed and nailing Sonic in the shoulder. Sonic laughed and pegged Mina in the left leg. Manic came from Sonic's left and tossed a snowball at him. Sonic ran but was hit by Amy and he fell on the ground.

Mina's voice rang out. "QUICK! HIT HIM!"

Sonic is soon buried under a mountain of snow. Everyone goes to their hut to warm up while Amy helped Sonic out of the snow. "Are you alright?"

Sonic nods and smiles. "Yes. Thanks Amy."

Sally hits Amy with a snowball. "STAY AWAY FROM MY SONIC!"

Sonic helps Amy up. "So much for wanting me back Sally."

Amy snuggled close to Sonic as they entered his hut, making Sally angrier than she'd been in a long time. "I'LL MAKE YOU MINE YET SONIC!"

Sonic ignored her and sat Amy on his couch. "Alright, let's have a look at your face here."

Amy blushed heavily as Sonic looked over the area Sally had hit with her snowball. There were a few small cuts on her left cheek, but nothing too bad. "Well, it doesn't look too bad Amy. You've got a few small cuts, but that's really it."

Amy nods and gets off the couch, getting a cloth for her cheek. "Thanks for looking at it Sonic."

Sonic takes off his black jacket and hangs it up in his room, brushing off the remaining snow from his blue long-sleeved shirt. Amy holds the cloth to her face and sits back on the couch. "Sonic? Why does Sally hate me so much?"

Sonic frowns and comes back into the room without a shirt, showing off his 8 pack abs and a very toned frame. Amy drooled at her crush, making Sonic scratch his quills. "Is there something wrong?"

Amy slowly shook her head. "Nothing is wrong... You're perfect, I mean, I'm fine."

Sonic chuckles a little, because Amy's voice sounded like she was in a fantasy. He puts a red shirt on and sits beside the pink hedgehog. "To answer your question, Sally doesn't hate you. She's jealous that I'm giving you more attention than I'm giving her."

This snaps Amy out of her daydream and she frowns at the blue speedster. "She's jealous? That doesn't seem like Sally at all."

Sonic chuckles and lights the fireplace. "It's because she thinks you're getting in the way of her getting me back. She hit you in the face on purpose Amy."

Amy frowns. "I'd hate to see how she acts if we _do_ get together."

Sonic says nothing, because he was waiting for Manic and Mina to end their month-long pretend relationship. He'd given a little thought to being with Amy, but had never acted on it since he wasn't sure if it would work out.

**WARNING: The next part of this chapter is a lemon. If you are not 16+ (as defined by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature') DO NOT read the lemon. A note will appear when the lemon is over.**

_**-With Manic and Mina-**_

Manic comes into his room and finds Mina in bed. "Mina, Sonic is expecting you at his place."

Mina giggles and motions Manic over. "There's one thing we haven't covered yet."

Manic sits on the bed. "What haven't we covered?"

Mina crawls over to him, revealing her naked body. "We haven't covered mating yet."

Manic nosebleeds, making the mongoose smile. "See something you like?"

Manic nods, so Mina nips his neck. "Take off your clothes and get in bed."

Manic nods and does as Mina asks, showing off a six-pack and a fairly large appendage. Mina's body heats up as she looks over Manic's frame. "Very nice... You said you've never mated before?"

The green hedgehog chuckles. "I've never even had a girlfriend before."

Mina giggles. "Well, after a while a couple will have sex as a way to show their love for each other."

Manic nods. "Well, I'll need you to guide me a little."

Mina gets on top of him and puts them in the 69 position. "Don't worry Manic. You'll learn how to mate really easily."

Mina teases Manic's shaft with a gentle touch. "Wow Manic, how large is your penis?"

Manic chuckles. "I wish I knew."

The female mongoose giggles and teases the tip with her tongue. Manic moans and smiles a little. "That feels awesome."

Mina takes a moment to measure Manic's organ and smiles. "8.5 inches. A nice size."

Manic touches Mina's flower on accident, but Mina moans a little. "Manic, when I suck on you, you eat me out. Got it?"

Manic frowns. "Eat you out?"

Mina nods. "Put your tongue inside my pussy and lick it."

Thinking that Mina was telling him to do so, Manic licks the area and perks his ears at Mina's moaning. "That's what you meant?"

Mina nods. "Yesss... Give me more Manic."

The hedgehog buries his face in Mina's womanhood and licks the inside as fast as he can. Mina gasps loudly and begins a very fast blowjob on Manic's member. "MMM!"

Manic's tongue finds Mina's G Spot and flicks it over and over again. Mina tosses her head back and screams. "AH! MANIC YES! MORE!"

Manic moans as Mina matches his pace, twirling her tongue all over the pulsing manhood. "MMMM!"

Mina feels her nipples being played with and she flicks the slit in Manic's manhood. Manic arches his back and releases his load. "Oohh Mina..."

The yellow mongoose swallows the load and turns to face Manic. "You came so soon? Poor guy..."

Manic rolls his eyes. "I can't help that I've never done this before."

Mina giggles. "Well now it's your turn to make me cum. You're close, so get to it."

Manic nods and puts two fingers into her opening. He also sucks on Mina's left nipple and plays with her right nipple. Mina gasps and moves her hips a little. "Yes Manic! Just like that! AAHH!"

Mina's orgasm leaves a little puddle on Manic's abdomen, and she smiles at the green hedgehog. "See? (panting) It's not so hard."

Manic smiles. "You're right, it really _is_ easy."

Mina giggles and positions Manic's length at her lower lips. "Ready for the real thing?"

Manic frowns. "I don't know Mina. What if you get pregnant?"

Mina shrugs. "Well, it's the wrong time of the month for getting pregnant, but I guess there's always a chance."

Manic nods. "Well, _if_ you do get pregnant, I'll try to support you and the baby."

Mina nods. "That's what I wanted to hear."

With this statement Mina lowers herself onto Manic's waiting member, moaning as he stretches her walls out. "Ooh Manic, your cock is so thick..."

Manic holds Mina's hips. "You're really tight too Mina."

The 22 year old mongoose starts humping the 22 year old hedgehog, putting her hands on his chest and panting. "Manic! (panting) Oh yeah! (panting) I love this hard, thick penis!"

Mina has Manic spank her a few times and speeds up, playing with her 34B breasts. Manic was having the time of his life. "Mina! This feels so good! You're so tight, hot, and wet!"

Mina closes her eyes and screams. "MANIC! THRUST INTO ME! I'M GETTING CLOSE!"

Manic nods and grunts as he thrusts upward into the mongoose. "Mina! (panting) Here it comes again! AW YEAH!"

Manic unloads deep into Mina's womanhood, making her have her second orgasm. "Oh Manic! Yes!"

Mina lays on top of Manic and closes her eyes. "I think Sonic can wait a little while, don't you?"

Manic looks at the time. "It's 2 PM. You aren't due over there until 5."

Mina nods. "Perfect. I'll just take a nap here and then..."

Mina falls asleep in the middle of her sentence, leaving Manic to think to himself. 'I don't think I'm ready for a family just yet, but it's thanks to Mina that I'm not stealing anymore... Well, less often anyway. Maybe we can be a couple for good. We'll just have to see.'

**NOTE: Okay, lemon over.**

_**-5 PM-**_

Manic and Mina are walking toward Sonic's hut holding hands. Mina looks into Manic's eyes. "I don't want you to get jealous of me and Sonic okay? You've come a long way and I don't want you to risk that."

Manic nods and sees Sonic coming toward them. "Here he comes."

Sonic comes over to them and kisses Mina right in front of Manic. The green hedgehog growls and kicks Sonic to the ground. Sonic gets right back up and tackles Manic, laying several hard punches to his muzzle before Manic rolls over and does the same to Sonic. "THIS MEANS WAR SONIC!"

Knuckles and Tails separate the two hedgehogs after a few minutes. This time Sonic has the broken nose, but Manic has a broken jaw and a few loose teeth. Mina shakes her head. "Why do you two always fight over me?"

Sonia smacks both male hedgehogs in the back of the head. "I know you two are brothers, but this is NOT how you act toward each other."

Sonic growls and spits out some blood. "He started it."

Manic shakes his head. "Mina's mine Sonic. Just accept it."

Sonic punches Manic again. "She's not yours until she chooses you."

Knuckles holds Manic back and Mina takes Sonic to his hut. "You need to chill out. At this rate I probably _should_ choose Manic, but I'll be fair and give you a chance."

Sonic allows Mina to fix his nose and frowns a little. "Why would you say that? I'm clearly the better choice and you know it."

Mina shrugs. "I don't know Sonic. Manic has done a complete 180 since I've been with him. He can fight, he's got a job, and he's not opposed to having a family."

Sonic glares at her. "You had sex with him?"

Mina nods. "I may get a bad reputation for this, but I'm doing the same with you at the end of your month."

Sonic chuckles. "Well, you're right about one thing. You are being fair."

Mina finishes with Sonic's nose and sits beside him. "Since we've dated before, I know what you'll be like."

Sonic nods. "Your choice will be easy then."

Mina giggles and joins Sonic in bed. "We'll see. If this goes well, I may be faced with a very hard decision."

Mina and Sonic talk about what they'll do during their month together before going to sleep.


	4. Manic's Jealousy Boils Over

Brother Vs. Brother: Chapter 4 – Manic's Jealousy Boils Over

A few days into Sonic and Mina's month together we find Sonia talking to Amy. "What do you want to talk to me about Amy?"

Amy sighs. "Well, it's about Sonic."

Sonia nods. "What about him?"

Amy blushes a little. "I love him but he doesn't love me back. What do I do?"

Sonia smiles. "You wait. I know it'll be tough on you, but Sonic will be available again soon."

Amy sighs. "I was just hoping to have him as mine by now."

The purple hedgehog looks at the pink one. "Just be patient. I know you've waited 11 years for Sonic to be with you, but until Mina chooses who she wants, you just have to wait."

Amy and Sonia continue talking about the blue hedgehog, and Amy learns some things about Sonic she never thought she would. However, she knew it may be important should Sonic decide to be with her.

_**-With Sonic and Mina-**_

The hedgehog and mongoose were in downtown Mobotropolis taking a stroll through the park. They'd decided to go pay Manic a visit at work to see if he likes the job. Mina leans against Sonic and smiles. "This brings back so many memories."

Sonic chuckles. "Yes it does. I can't believe it's been eight years since we were together."

Mina giggles. "We have three weeks until I have to make my decision, and that could take a while."

Sonic picks a flower for Mina and gives it to her. "For you my dear."

Mina blushes and sniffs the flower before putting it in her hair. "Thank you Sonic."

After a few minutes Sonic and Mina enter the Eighth Street Pawn Shop. Manic sees them and growls a little bit but keeps his cool. "There you are sir, enjoy your purchase."

Sonic and Mina look around for a few minutes before going over to Manic. The green hedgehog nods to them. "Hey guys. See anything you like?"

Mina smiles. "I like everything here Manic, but I can't afford any of it."

Manic chuckles. "You can afford _me_ can't you?"

Sonic frowns. "Back off Manic. It's my turn now."

Manic rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah. I'm still the better choice."

Sonic chuckles. "I'll admit that I'm very proud of you for getting this job and keeping it, but I'm still the world hero with the better reputation."

Manic growls. "Drop it Sonic."

The blue hero laughs. "_Me_ drop it? You're the one that brought it up."

Mina gently tugs on Sonic's arm. "Come on Sonic. Let's leave before we make a scene."

Sonic nods and kisses Mina, which makes Manic jump over the counter and tackle his brother. "HOW DARE YOU KISS HER IN FRONT OF ME!"

The manager comes out before anything else can happen. "Manic, I'm paying you to sell and buy things, not tackle your brother. Get back to work!"

Manic frowns and goes back behind the counter. "Just you wait Sonic. I'll get you after work."

Sonic is helped up by Mina and they leave the pawn shop without further incident. Manic takes a few breaths to calm himself down before going to the next customer.

_**-In Knothole-**_

Sonic is watching TV in his hut with Mina leaning against him. "Why did you make him attack you Sonic?"

Sonic frowns. "All I did was kiss you. I guess he got jealous... Again."

Mina giggles and kisses the cerulean speedster. "For once, you didn't start a fight."

Sonic laughs and holds the mongoose to him. "Hey, that's an unfair thing to say."

Mina sighs happily. "Sonic? Do you have any women that want you?"

Sonic nods. "Well, you know Princess Sally Acorn wants me back, but there's another woman that would like me to be with her."

Mina nods. "Who would that be?"

Sonic sighs. "Her name is Amy Rose, and she lives here in Knothole."

Mina smiles. "The pink hedgehog?"

Sonic nods and Mina lays her head on his shoulder. "Why aren't you with her? She clearly loves you deeply."

Sonic chuckles. "That may be true, but it's only fair that I give you a chance. Remember I agreed to this too."

Mina giggles. "Yes you did. Now come on. It's time for our dinner date."

Sonic nods and escorts Mina to their dinner date on the outskirts of Mobotropolis. Manic followed behind them, making sure he wasn't seen or heard as he trails the hedgehog-mongoose couple.

_**-Mobius Extravagance-**_

Sonic escorts Mina into the restaurant and pulls out her chair. "Here you go."

Mina smiles and sits down. "Thank you Sonic."

Manic watches from the windows as Sonic sits down. The waitress comes over with two menus and gives them to Sonic and Mina. "What would you like to drink?"

Mina decides to get red wine, and Sonic gets white wine. Manic growls to himself. "What makes him think he can rub his money in my face? Oh wait, he doesn't know I'm here yet."

After the wines arrive the waitress takes their orders. Mina looks over the menu. "I'll have... Hmm... Well, the chicken alfredo looks good."

The waitress nods and looks at Sonic. "For you sir?"

Sonic looks over the menu. "I'll have the same thing please."

The waitress nods and leaves to get their food. Sonic turns to Mina and lifts his glass. "Cheers Mina."

Mina smiles and clinks her wine glass against Sonic's wine glass. "Cheers Sonic."

The pretend couple drinks the wine and waits for their food to arrive. Manic decides this was his chance and runs inside. Sonic sees him and looks at Mina. "Move!"

The yellow mongoose does so right when Manic leaps at the blue hedgehog. Sonic ducks and turns to face the green hedgehog when he lands. "First the pawn shop, now at dinner? You really need to stop being so jealous. I didn't disrupt _your_ dates did I?"

The 200 people in the restaurant watch as Manic growls. "You know Mina deserves to be with me!"

Mina shakes her head. "Go home Manic. You aren't helping your case."

Manic ignores her and leaps at Sonic again but is met with a hard punch to the jaw. Sonic watches Manic crash to the ground and shakes his head. "She's right Manic. I didn't interrupt your dates with Mina, but you've interrupted two of mine. Just back off and let us have our time together."

Manic stands up, rubbing his jaw. "Talk isn't what helps win a woman, it's action."

Mina gets in front of him. "Yes and _yours_ aren't the kind that are helping you!"

Manic shakes his head. "Do you really want to be with him? He's cocky and I'm not."

Mina crosses her arms. "You know the terms of this situation. You had your turn, now it's Sonic's turn. If you keep this up then I'll end it right now and choose Sonic."

The green hedgehog walks around Mina and shoves Sonic. "This isn't over."

Sonic pushes Manic right back. "You should go back to being a thief. You were a lot cooler then."

Both hedgehogs flip each other off before Manic leaves. Mina sits in her chair and sobs to herself. Sonic sees the waitress and whispers to her. "Can we get this to go?"

The waitress smiles and gives Sonic two boxes. "I heard the yelling so I figured you would want to leave."

Sonic takes the boxes and pays for the meal. "Thanks."

Mina sniffles and looks at Sonic. "Can you take me home? I just want to go home."

Sonic nods and escorts Mina back to his hut. The waitress sees everyone staring at her, so she cleans up Sonic's table. "Back to your lives people."

_**-Manic's Hut-**_

In Knothole Sonia can be heard screaming at Manic. "YOU DID WHAT?"

Manic rubs his temples. "I don't know what's gotten into me Sonia. I've attacked my own brother twice in one day, all because I'm jealous."

Sonia sits beside him on the couch. "How many times do you have to be reminded that Mina makes her own choice in this matter?"

Manic looks at his sister. "But I love her!"

Sonia blinks. "You're in love with Mina? Does she know?"

The green hedgehog looks at the purple one. "If I told her that... I'm trying to be fair Sonia. Mina gave me a month, and she's giving Sonic a month. But whenever I see them together it makes me really mad."

Sonia nods. "Yeah, you're definitely jealous."

Manic sighs. "What am I going to do? I want to tell her, but I can't when Sonic is around."

Sonia shrugs. "My advice is to let them have their month and wait until Mina makes her decision. You never know, she might choose you. If not, then I'm sure another woman will take you."

Manic nods. "Thanks for talking with me Sonia."

Sonia hugs her brother and pats his back. "No problem Manic. You can do this."

Sonia goes back to her hut and leaves Manic to think about his actions.

_**-Sonic's Hut-**_

We find Mina laying in Sonic's arms on the couch. "Oh Sonic... What's made Manic act this way? He was such a gentleman when I was with him."

Sonic smiles. 'I've got her now.'

Mina looks at him and Sonic shrugs. "Well, it could be any number of things. I think he's just jealous that you're with me instead of him."

A voice is heard from the window. "You're right, I am."

Sonic and Mina turn to see Manic there in the window. "I won't be long. I just want to say I'm sorry for my behavior. I should be more respectful and less jealous of you two being together."

Sonic smiles and Mina nods. "Thank you Manic. That means a lot."

Manic leaves and goes back to his hut. Sonic holds Mina close and rubs her back. Mina closes her eyes and purrs. "Mmmm..."

The blue hero smiles and kisses the top of the mongoose's head. "This has certainly been an interesting first week hasn't it?"

Mina giggles and snuggles closer to Sonic, keeping her eyes closed. "Yes it has. I just hope the rest of our time together goes much more smoothly."

Sonic puts out the fire in the fireplace and carries Mina to bed. The only source of light is from the lanterns lighting Knothole up. Mina is once again wearing a green nightgown and Sonic wears some lightweight pants.

He pulls the sheets over himself and Mina and holds her in his arms. "Goodnight Mina."

Mina lays her head on Sonic's chest. "Goodnight Sonic."

They're soon asleep, snuggled close under warm bed sheets.


	5. Mina's Dilemma

Brother Vs. Brother: Chapter 5 – Mina's Dilemma

As their month came to a close Sonic and Mina were about as close as a couple could be. They did everything together, including mate. Sonic came into his hut after work and sat on the couch. "Mina, I'm home."

**WARNING: The next part of this chapter is a lemon. If you are not over 16+ (as defined by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature') DO NOT read this lemon. A note will be seen when the lemon is over.**

Mina saunters out of Sonic's bedroom, swaying her hips and wearing nothing. "Hey there stud. I've been waiting for you."

Sonic smiles and winks at her. "What do you need Mina?"

Mina sits on his lap and nips his neck. "I need you to get undressed and mate with me."

Sonic takes off his clothes and allows Mina to run her hands on his frame. "Ooh, eight pack abs... Mmm... Your penis is so thick, and the same size as Manic's is."

Sonic rolls his eyes and rubs Mina's pink nipples. "Thanks for bringing him into this."

The mongoose gasps and moans as she moves her hips on Sonic's lap. "No more teasing, I'm horny enough as it is."

The blue blur sighs. "I don't want to get you pregnant Mina."

Mina kisses him. "I won't since it's the worst time of the cycle for a pregnancy. There's always a chance, but at this time is the lowest possibility for one."

Sonic nods. "Well, alright then."

Mina positions Sonic's 8.5 inch member just under her soaked opening and lowers herself, moaning loudly. "Oohhh Sonic... Already I want more."

Sonic puts his hands on Mina's hips. "Then take it."

Mina begins a hard humping on Sonic's lap and she tosses her head back. "Uh! Sonic! You have no idea how much I wanted this when we were dating!"

Sonic leans forward and begins suckling on Mina's soft nipples. "Mmm..."

Mina speeds up and holds Sonic to her right breast as he suckles. "OH YES! JUST LIKE THAT SONIC! HAH! YES!"

Sonic spanks Mina and is rewarded with a hot moan, so he nibbles on Mina's nipples just a bit. Mina shivers and humps Sonic at full speed. "AH! MY HERO! YES! I'M ABOUT TO-AAH SONIC!"

The yellow mongoose shakes a little as she orgasms and then she lays her head on Sonic's shoulder. "Oh Sonic... That felt great. Can I have more?"

Sonic chuckles and gets up, pushing Mina against a wall. "You certainly can Mina."

The cerulean speedster thrusts upward into Mina's opening, burying his shaft completely inside her. Mina's eyes widen and she arches her back. "SONIC! HAH! I CAN FEEL YOU IN MY WOMB! AH! GIVE IT TO ME SONIC!"

Sonic speeds up and pinches Mina's nipples at various intervals. Mina's eyes roll back in her head and she drools a little. "UH! UH! YES SONIC! HAH! I-I'M CUMMING AGAIN! _SONIC!_"

Mina's body shakes as her flower tightens around Sonic's organ. While this happens Sonic has his first orgasm, unleashing a huge load of his seed. "Oohh Mina!"

The yellow mongoose's green eyes close in happiness as she feels Sonic unload deep inside her womanhood. "Finally... Eight years I've wanted this to happen Sonic."

Sonic chuckles. "We can certainly keep going if you want."

Mina nods. "Yes, yes I want more!"

Sonic takes Mina into his room and puts her in the doggy style position. Mina smiles. "You're just _wanting_ your seed to stay inside me aren't you?"

Sonic chuckles again. "Maybe a little."

Mina giggles and moans loudly when Sonic enters her again. "HAH! Oh yes Sonic! Fill me again!"

Sonic holds onto Mina's hair and slams himself all the way into her at half his full speed. Mina feels him thrusting into her about twice per second and she pants heavily. "SONIC! (panting) YES! (panting) GIVE IT ALL TO ME! OH YES SONIC!"

Sonic lets go of Mina's hair and plays with her bouncing breasts. "Your pussy is really hot Mina! I love it so much!"

The mongoose smiles and drools as the hedgehog goes to his full speed. "Your penis is so big and thick Sonic! AH! UH! I'M GETTING CLOSE!"

Sonic slams himself completely into Mina as hard as he can at four thrusts per second. Mina gasps and pants heavily as Sonic makes her erupt in her final orgasm. "_HAAH SONIC YESSS!_ OHHH Sonic... (panting)"

Sonic's final orgasm leaves Mina's flower filled with her seed. "AH! MINA!"

Mina smiles and plops on the bed, sweating and panting. "Wow Sonic. (panting) If I'd known you were (panting) this good in bed (panting) I never would have let you (panting) break up with me."

Sonic lays in bed beside Mina and pulls the sheets over them. "Thanks. (panting) I'm glad I know that _now_."

Mina giggles and snuggles up to the cobalt hero. "Mmm... Wake me up for dinner okay?"

Sonic yawns and nods. "You got it."

Sonic and Mina are soon asleep snuggled close together.

**NOTE: Alright, lemon is over.**

_**-Sonia's hut, the next day-**_

Sonic and Manic have told Mina their feelings toward her despite Mina not having made her decision. While the two hedgehogs were at work Mina had called Sonia, Amy, and Sally into the purple hedgehog's hut. "Thanks for coming girls."

Sally immediately speaks up. "Just choose Manic so I can have Sonic back. If you don't then you'll never live here again."

Mina frowns. "Sally I'm not going to be here much longer anyway. Besides, Sonic doesn't want you back and he's made that very clear."

The squirrel princess shrugs. "He's still going to be mine."

Amy rolls her eyes. "What do you not understand about Sonic wanting you back? You don't listen Sally. He'll never take you back no matter how much you pressure him."

Sally glares at the pink hedgehog. "This coming from the whore that's loved him for eleven years? You have no chance, so go shove one."

Amy sniffles a little, so Sonia speaks up. "That's enough Sally. Your remark was uncalled for."

Mina sighs. "Amy, don't you worry. Sally's just jealous you have better looks than she does."

Sally glares at Mina now, making Amy smile. "Thanks Mina."

The mongoose smiles back. "No problem Amy. Now, as to who I'm going to choose."

Sonia nods. "You look like you have a tough decision to make."

Mina nods and sits down. "Yes. I don't know who I'm going to choose. Manic has come a very long way. He's not stealing anymore and he's holding a steady job. Sonic, on the other hand, has the good reputation, a steady job, AND we've dated before."

Amy nods. "Have they told you they love you?"

Mina nods. "Both of them have... The problem is..." She sniffles and hangs her head. "I love both of them too!"

Sally shakes her head. "You're such a slut Mina. You sleep with both guys and I'm surprised you aren't pregnant."

Sonia growls. "That's it. Sally, get out."

Sally rolls her sapphire eyes and leaves. "I was only being honest."

Mina continues after Sally leaves. "I love both Sonic _and_ Manic, but I can't choose both of them."

In her head Amy was begging that Mina would choose Manic so she could have Sonic. Sonia puts a hand on Mina's shoulder. "Who's love is the real, honest love?"

Mina shakes her head. "I don't know that either Sonia. Both guys will protect me and both are _awesome_ in bed, but I feel like both of them love me genuinely. Oh why does this decision have to be so hard?"

Amy gets an idea. "Why don't you write down all the positives and negatives about Sonic and Manic? That'll give you a better idea about who you'll want."

Mina smiles a little. "Thanks Amy. I'll get right on that."

Sonia gets some paper and a pencil. "Do you want me to stay here until you're done?"

The mongoose nods and looks at the purple hedgehog. "I'd appreciate that Sonia."

Sonia has Amy leave the hut and sits beside Mina on the couch. "Alright, what do you like about Sonic?"

Mina blushes. "W-Well, he's sexy, gentlemanly, he's in great shape, and he's honest. Sonic is also trustworthy, great in bed, has a job, and he's got the good reputation to back it all up."

Sonia chuckles. "Okay, so write that down."

Mina does so and Sonia nods. "Alright, now how about the negatives?"

Mina sighs. "Manic pointed out that Sonic was cocky."

Sonia giggles. "He is, and I'm a neutral party here. Sonic _is_ a world hero, so he'll have that arrogance and ego that goes with it."

Mina nods and writes that down. "Okay... Now Manic."

Sonia smiles. "What did you see in Manic?"

Mina sighs again. "Manic has a fragile temper and he gets jealous easily, but other than that he's just like Sonic, minus the world hero thing."

Sonia lets Mina write all that down and look over everything. "Well, that makes it much clearer."

Sonia stands up. "I know this is my hut, but I'm going to leave you alone so you can make your decision in peace."

Mina nods and looks over the list she's made about Sonic and Manic. Sonia goes to spend a little time talking to Amy, bundling up against the cold February air.

_**-One week later-**_

It's now March 3rd. Mina Mongoose has called Sonia, Amy Rose, and Sally to Sonia's hut. Once again Sonic and Manic are working. Julie-Su is also there just in case Sally mouths off again.

Mina looks at the four girls present and sighs. "Well, it's been a very hard week. I haven't slept very much, haven't eaten much, and I've thought long and hard about who I want to be with. I've asked you all to come here so I can tell you who I've chosen."

Mina tells the girls her decision and it gets a gasp from everyone. Amy speaks first. "Oh this is going to crush him."

Julie-Su nods. "We better be ready for his reaction."

Sonia looks at Mina. "You're 100 percent sure about this?"

Mina nods. "I know this will break his heart, but my mind is made up."

Sonia nods. "When do you plan to tell them?"

Mina sighs. "This afternoon when they get back from work."

The group leaves Sonia's hut. Sonia leaves notes on Sonic and Manic's doors telling them that Mina wants to see them. Knuckles and Tails find Amy and Julie-Su, and Tails looks at Amy. "Who is she choosing?"

Amy tells Knuckles and Tails Mina's decision, and Knuckles looks at his girlfriend. "She can't be serious."

The pink echidna with the robotic dreadlock looks at her red counterpart. "I wish I was making this up Knuckles, but Mina is set in her decision."

Tails sighs. "Well, let's get ready for a really upset hedgehog."

_**-That afternoon, 5 PM-**_

Everyone is gathered outside Sonia's hut with Sonic and Manic looking at Mina. She looks at the two hedgehogs and takes a deep breath. "I'm going to make this quick alright?"

Sonic and Manic nod, so Mina looks into their eyes. "I choose..."


	6. The Beginning Of A Family

Brother Vs. Brother: Chapter 6 – The Beginning Of A Family

"I choose... Manic."

Sonic's eyes widen as Manic picks Mina up and kisses her. "I can't believe this."

Amy and Sonia feel so sorry for the blue hero and Manic laughs. "So much for the good reputation!"

Mina shushes her new boyfriend and looks at Sonic. "I didn't want to do this to you Sonic, but Manic has fewer negatives than you do."

Sonic simply shakes his head and runs out of Knothole, his heart crushed. Amy looks at him running away from his home. "Sonic..."

Manic takes Mina to his hut and locks the door. Amy grabs Sonia, Tails, and Knuckles. "Come on, he needs us."

The four friends run off after Sonic in hopes they can find him before he harms himself.

**WARNING: The next part of this chapter is another lemon. If you are not 16+ (as defined by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature') DO NOT read this lemon. A note will appear when the lemon is over.**

_**-Manic's hut-**_

Manic and Mina are in his room laying naked in his bed. Mina sighs. "I hope Sonic is okay. I didn't want to break his heart, but I felt like I had a better future with you."

Manic nods and kisses his girlfriend. "I think he'll be okay, he just needs some time."

Mina smiles. "I hope so. Now, remember how I said I might want a family?"

Manic nods. "Yes, and thanks to you I know what to do should we have children."

Mina smiles and nuzzles Manic. "I want a family with you."

Manic blinks. "Are you sure?"

Mina nods and gets on top of him. "Yes, I'm sure."

Manic smiles and rolls Mina underneath him, teasing her body. "Then let's get started."

Mina moans loudly as Manic enters her. "Yes Manic. Oohh... My cycle is nearing peak fertility, so fill me as much as you can."

Manic nods and starts thrusting deep into Mina's womanhood. Mina wraps her arms and legs around the green hedgehog and screams. "HAH! MANIC YES! GIVE IT TO ME!"

Manic kisses Mina and speeds up, battling with her tongue and moaning with the yellow mongoose. "Mmm..."

Mina's moans were much louder and she won this tongue battle. "MMM MMM MMM MMM!"

Manic breaks the kiss and marks Mina as his own, leaving a nice visible hickey on her neck. Mina gasped and panted as Manic went his full speed. "UH! UH! YES MANIC! I'M ALMOST THERE!"

Manic's thrusting stops as he unloads his seed into Mina's womb. "Ahh Mina!"

Mina smiles when Manic unloads inside her and then she orgasms, clinging tightly to her boyfriend. "UH! MANIC!"

Manic rolls Mina on top of him and holds her close, panting and sweating a little. "Whew... Didn't think mating would need this much energy."

Mina takes a few minutes to mark Manic, leaving a hickey on his neck. "Mmm... Yes, it can be fierce sometimes."

Manic purrs as Mina marks him and then frowns a little. "I hope Sonic's alright... He's still my brother even though we fought over you."

Mina moans when she gets off Manic, looking out the window as Julie-Su and Sally light the lanterns in the village. "I feel bad for breaking his heart..."

Manic gets behind Mina and wraps his arms around her waist. "Worry about that later. Right now we have more mating to do."

Mina giggles and walks to the far wall, spreading her legs and putting her hands against the wall. "Then keep going. Don't keep me waiting."

Manic has Mina stand against him and enters her again, thrusting upward from behind his lover. "Mmm... Still so hot and tight and wet."

Mina moans and leans against Manic, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Uh! Yes! Your cock is so thick! It's going so deep! More!"

Manic pinches and pulls Mina's erect pink nipples and nibbles on her neck and shoulders. "Mmm Mina, you're such a sexy mongoose. I love you and I can't wait to have a family with you."

Mina shivers as Manic's appendage reaches into her womb with each thrust. "HAH! MANIC! I CAN'T WAIT TO HAVE A FAMILY WITH YOU EITHER! FASTER!"

The green hedgehog speeds up and rubs Mina's clitoris as his free hand fondles her 34B breasts. "Mina! I love you so much!"

Mina pants her reply. "AH! MANIC! (panting) I LOVE YOU TOO! TEAR MY PUSSY UP HONEY!"

Manic buries his meaty member in Mina's womb and goes full speed. "Mina! I'm getting close!"

Mina arches her back and orgasms for the third time. _"MANIC! UH! UH! Oh yes!"_

Manic holds Mina close as his thick load roars into his lover's womb again. _"MINA!"_

Mina sighs contently as Manic fills her again. "Mmm... I love feeling you unload inside me."

Manic pulls out of the mongoose and holds her close. "I love you period."

Mina giggles and nuzzles the hedgehog, getting his quills all over her face. "I love you too Manic."

The two lovers didn't know that Julie-Su had heard their conversation and was frowning. 'I can't believe those two. They don't sound like they care about Sonic at all! Some brother and friend _they_ are!'

The pink echidna gives serious thought to burning down their hut right then and there, but decided against it and continued on her way. Mina was carried to Manic's bed and put in the reverse cowgirl position. Looking behind her Mina gives Manic a naughty wink. "Ready for the final round my hunky hedgehog?"

Manic chuckles and nods, playing with Mina's hair a little. "For you, I'm always ready."

Mina giggles and slams herself down onto Manic's throbbing member. "UH! Still so thick! Fill me again Manic!"

The green hedgehog holds Mina's hips and the yellow mongoose humps Manic as fast as she can. "OH MANIC! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!"

Manic thrusts into Mina when she lowers herself, giving him more penetration. "MMM! MINA! I'M IN YOUR WOMB!"

Mina pants and gasps for air as she rides her lover. "M-MANIC! (panting) I FEEL IT! I FEEL YOU IN THERE!"

Manic and Mina speed up their actions until both release in orgasm, screaming each other's names. Mina lays on top of Manic and purrs as Manic pulls the sheets over them. "Manic that was (panting) more amazing than last time."

Manic rubs Mina's back and movers her long purple hair from her eyes. "You're so beautiful Mina."

Mina's sparkling green eyes stare lovingly into Manic's blue eyes. "Thank you, and you're really hot Manic."

She moves some of his long quills from his eyes and nuzzles his chest. "Manic, how many children do you want?"

Manic chuckles. "I never thought I'd have kids at all, so maybe one is fine."

Mina smiles. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Manic thinks. "Either one would be fine."

In a few minutes the young lovers are asleep and dreaming about their coming family.

**NOTE: Okay, lemon over.**

_**-Two weeks later-**_

Mina is in a restroom outside emptying her stomach with Manic waiting for her a few feet away. Doctor Quack was on his way over to give Mina an exam to determine why she'd been vomiting so much. Julie-Su knew why since she'd heard Manic and Mina mating two weeks ago. Sonia, Amy, Tails, and Knuckles had managed to find Sonic after a couple of days and brought him back to his hut in Knothole. He had been drinking heavily and put up a good fight with them until he was knocked out by Knuckles.

Since then he'd rarely been seen outside of his hut. He only came out to eat and go to work. Sonic still felt crushed over Mina's decision to take Manic over him, and he felt Mina had led him on. The postal service had given the speedster time off from work since his work efforts had suffered as well. Doctor Quack would meet with him after his examination of Mina.

The mongoose finished vomiting and met Manic outside the restroom area. "Hey, sorry to keep you waiting."

Manic chuckles and kisses Mina's forehead. "It's okay Mina. Let's get you back to my hut. Doctor Quack should be here soon."

Mina had informed her manager that should would be ready to tour again soon and would be taking Manic with her. Manic had talked to Sonia about this and she'd talked to Sonic. Sonic _did_ send his best wishes and hoped Manic would visit often once he left with Mina. The three hedgehogs decided to keep the band together, but with Manic going with Mina their performances would be very limited.

Upon arriving at their hut Manic and Mina found Doctor Quack just walking to the door. "Are you Doctor Quack?"

Doctor Quack smiles and turns to them. "Hello. You must be Manic and Mina. Ready for the exam?"

Mina opens the door and sits on Manic's bed. "You have no idea. My belly hurts from all this vomiting."

Doctor Quack puts on some gloves and looks at Mina. "I need you to remove your undergarments please."

Manic frowns. "Why?"

Mina takes his hand. "He's going to examine me Manic. Nothing more."

The green hedgehog nods and watches Mina remove said clothing so she can be examined. Doctor Quack examines Mina for a few minutes before standing and removing his gloves. "Just as I thought."

Mina dresses and stands beside Manic. "Well?"

The duck doctor smiles at the couple. "You two are going to be parents. Congratulations."

Mina hugs Manic as he blinks and shakes his head. "P-P-Parents?"

Doctor Quack nods. "Her vomiting is because of morning sickness, a normal symptom of pregnancy. Mina will also have mood swings, an appetite for strange food, and backaches. Rest and support are advised. I know Mina's a very famous singer, so she can do that until about her seventh or eighth month of pregnancy. Also, mating is discouraged after six months because the fetus will feel the stress on the body."

Mina nods. "Thank you Doctor Quack. We'll see you in a few months for the sonogram."

Doctor Quack nods and goes to Sonic's hut. Manic and Mina celebrate by mating again.

_**-2 PM-**_

Doctor Quack was talking to Sonia and Amy after watching Sonic for a few hours. Bunnie, Julie-Su, Sally, Tails, and Knuckles were listening from outside Amy's hut. "Sonic is in one of the most severe cases of depression I've ever seen. His heart is broken, and at this rate he'll drink himself to death unless something is done."

Amy freaks out a little. "WHAT? Sonic can't die! I love him!"

Doctor Quack nods. "Then you'll have to be his caretaker Amy. He's forgotten you love him, so maybe if you show him how much you care, maybe he'll stop drinking and return to normal."

Sonia looks at Amy. "You think you can do it?"

Amy nods. "It won't be easy, but I think I can get Sonic back to normal."

She leaves her hut and goes straight to Sonic's hut. Sonia sighs and thanks Doctor Quack, telling him she'll keep him updated. After he leaves Sonia looks at the group and then at Sonic's hut. "I hope this works."


	7. Sonic Becomes An Uncle

Brother Vs. Brother: Chapter 7 – Sonic Becomes An Uncle

Amy walks into Sonic's hut and finds him watching TV. 'Oh Sonic... What happened to you?' She sits beside him and hugs him. "Sonic?"

The blue hedgehog looks at his pink counterpart. "Hey Amy. When did you get here?"

Amy smiles despite the alcohol on Sonic's breath. "A few seconds ago. Doctor Quack has asked me to be your caretaker until you get better."

Sonic blinks. "He did?"

Amy nods. "He says that me being around you might help you get better since I love you so much."

Sonic goes back to watching TV. "Yeah, well we'll see about that."

Amy giggles. "I'll make you better Sonic... I promise."

As the weeks pass Sonic slowly comes to grips with Mina's decision and he congratulates Manic and Mina on their coming family. Mina is now three months pregnant and summer has just started. Manic had just left with Mina on her latest tour and Sonic had just left for work. Amy and Sonia were talking by the ring pool.

Sonia looks at Amy. "How is Sonic doing?"

Amy smiles a little. "Well, he's going back to work and he's slowly coming back to normal. I think he finds my presence comforting and all that stuff."

Sonia nods. "Do you still love him?"

Amy frowns. "What kind of question is that? Of course I still love him."

The purple hedgehog nods. "At this rate he may ask you to be with him soon."

Amy gasps. "Really?"

Sonia nods and looks at the pink hedgehog. "I do. In fact, if I know Sonic he'll be waiting for you at his hut with some kind of gift."

Amy squeals. "Oh I can't wait!"

_**-That afternoon-**_

Sonic is at home when Amy comes in. "Sonic? Are you here?"

Sonic nods and meets Amy at the door. "Hey Amy. I have something for you."

Amy gasps when Sonic gives her a bouquet of purple roses. "Oh Sonic..."

Amy kisses Sonic but pulls back. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to kiss you..."

Sonic actually smiles for the first time in over three months. "It's okay Amy. In fact, I'd like you to be with me."

Amy's heart pounds in her chest. "Y-You want me to be with you? Are you sure?"

Sonic nods and gives Amy the flowers. "I feel like I'm ready to move on, and I want you to be with me."

Amy kisses Sonic again and hugs him. "Of course I'll be with you Sonic."

The new couple takes a few minutes to hug each other before Amy looks at Sonic. "Where do you want to go for our first date?"

Sonic smiles. "How about the Ring Pool?"

Amy nods and walks with Sonic to their destination.

_**-The Ring Pool-**_

The pink and blue hedgehogs are seen walking to the Ring Pool holding hands and close together. Amy was on Cloud 9 and had been there since Sonic had asked her to be with him. "Oh Sonic I'm so happy we're together."

Sonic smiles and holds his new girlfriend close. "My heart isn't completely healed yet, but thanks to you it's almost there."

Amy smiles. "You know Sonic, I've wanted a family with you for a while now."

Sonic chuckles and sits beside the beautiful lake. "I think we should wait a while for that. We just got together and I want to make sure we'll be together for good."

Amy sits beside him and lays her head on his shoulder. "I hope we are. I love you so much Sonic."

Sonic smiles. "I love you too Amy. I _do_ want to take things slow though."

Amy hugged Sonic tightly. "I _knew_ you loved me Sonic! I just _KNEW_ you did!"

Sonic gasps. "Can't breathe Amy!"

Amy let Sonic go but nuzzled him furiously. "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

Sonic nuzzles Amy back and lays down on his back. "I'm glad I could help you Amy."

Amy lays her head on Sonic's chest and closes her eyes, purring contently. Sonic closes his eyes and rubs Amy's back. "Where are you planning to stay tonight?"

Amy smiles and wags her tail. "I was hoping to stay with you."

The blue hero smiles and holds the pink female hedgehog a little closer. "If you want to, you can. I won't say no."

Amy licks Sonic's neck and snuggles as close as she can. "Thank you Sonic."

Amy falls asleep and Sonic sighs a little. 'I hope this works. I don't think I can go through another broken heart.'

Sonic eventually falls asleep with Amy in his arms. At the edge of the area Sonia and Bunnie Rabbot were watching them. Bonnie smiles. "Looks like Sugahog is finally back."

Sonia nods. "We just have to make sure Sally doesn't try to interrupt their new love."

Julie-Su arrives with Knuckles and Tails to see Sonic and Amy cuddled by the Ring Pool. "So you were right Sonia. Sonic _did_ love Amy."

Tails frowns. "Really? I didn't think he did."

Sonia smiles. "Those feelings were buried when Mina came back, and all Sonic needed was a way for them to come back. When Amy became his caretaker, her presence helped those feelings come back, and now they're together."

Knuckles looks at Sonia. "Didn't you say Sonic told Mina he loved her?"

Sonia nods. "He did, but it was the sexual type of love, not the honest love Mina shares with Manic."

Bunnie nods. "What about Amy? Is her love with Sugahog honest love?"

Sonia nods. "I think it is. Amy's loved Sonic for a very long time, and I think all Sonic needed was a way to see it. Mina crushed his heart, and over time Sonic found Amy to be the woman he truly wanted beside him."

Julie-Su frowns. "In English please?"

Sonia giggles. "Since Amy was around him so much, Sonic warmed up to her and eventually fell in love with her again."

_**-Six months later-**_

Manic and Mina are back in Knothole for the birth of their daughter and son. Manic was talking with Sonic as they waited for Doctor Quack to arrive. "So how are you doing Sonic?"

Sonic smiles. "I'm doing awesome. I'm about to become an uncle and I finally have a woman of my own."

Manic smiles. "Let me guess. Sally?"

Sonic laughs. "Oohh no. I'd never take her back, especially since I'm with-Whoa!"

Amy glomps Sonic out of nowhere and kisses him. "Hi Sonikku!"

Manic laughs a little. "She hit you good Sonic."

The blue speedster gets up with Amy still clinging to him. "I'm sure you know Ames here."

Manic nods. "Nice to see you again Amy."

Amy waves to Manic and kisses Sonic again. Sonic kisses back and looks at his green brother. "Amy gave me the pet name of Sonikku, so I gave her the pet name of Ames."

Manic chuckles. "Cute names. Mina decided to call me Manny, so I'm working on a pet name for her."

Sonic and Manic had worked out their differences months ago at Amy's 20th birthday party. Mina's voice is heard all over Knothole when she screams. "MANIC! GET YOUR SLIME COLORED HIDE OVER HERE!"

Manic blinks and looks at the pink and blue hedgehogs. "Ready guys?"

Sonic and Amy nod and join Manic in the hut he was using during his stay.

_**-Manic and Mina's hut-**_

Manic, Sonic, and Amy enter the hut to find Doctor Quack putting on his gloves. "Come Manic, it's time for your daughter's birth."

Manic nods and goes with the duck doctor to his room. Sonic and Amy sit on the couch as the other residents of Knothole waited outside the hut. Manic sat beside Mina and immediately got his left hand crushed. "ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!"

Manic's eyes filled with tears when Mina squeezed his hand. "OW MY HAND!"

Doctor Quack smiles. "Don't you worry Manic. In only a few minutes your daughter will be here and your hand can start recovering."

He looks at Mina and nods. "Alright Mina. Push."

Mina screams in pain and begins pushing her daughter toward birth. "AH! I WANT THIS BABY OUT!"

Doctor Quack counts to ten and looks at Mina. "Okay Mina, rest for a few seconds."

Mina is panting and sweating a lot, so Manic wipes her face off. "You're doing great Mina."

Mina smiles and screams again as her next contractions hit. _"AAHHH!"_

Doctor Quack takes a breath and gets a towel. "One more big push and your first child will be here."

Manic grits his teeth when Mina crushes his hand. "OW!"

Mina's eyes are streaming tears as she gives a last huge push. _**"AAHHH!"**_

Doctor Quack smiles as a tiny yellow hedgehog is pushed into the towel. "Good job Mina. You're done."

Mina flops on the bed and Manic cuts the umbilical cord. Doctor Quack cleans the baby and gives her to Mina. "Here she is guys. Now for the second child."

Manic switches sides so his free hand can take a few minutes of pain and save his left hand from being broken. Mina screams loudly as her second set of contractions hits her. "AAHHH!"

Manic's eyes fill with tears as his hand is crushed. For ten seconds he grit his teeth against the pain until Doctor Quack allowed Mina to rest. "You're doing great Mina."

Mina smiles a little. "Can you still feel your hand?"

Manic shakes his head. "No."

Mina laughs a little before having to push again. Doctor Quack smiles and gets another towel, gently pulling a green mongoose out of Mina's birth canal. "Here's your second child, a boy."

Mina collapses onto the bed and Manic cuts the cord. Doctor Quack bundles the baby up and gives him to them. "Congratulations guys."

Mina nurses their new daughter and son while Doctor Quack talks to Sonic and Amy. "Congratulations Sonic. You're an uncle to a healthy baby girl and boy."

Sonic smiles and shakes hands with the doctor. "Thank you so much."

Doctor Quack leaves and Sonic looks at Amy. "I'm an uncle... I can't believe it..."

Amy smiles and hugs him. "Congratulations Sonikku."

Manic comes out 20 minutes later carrying the babies in his arms. "Hey guys. Here they are."

Sonic and Amy smile and hold the sleeping babies. Amy sniffles a little. "They're beautiful Manic."

Sonic looks at his brother. "What are their names?"

Manic sits beside the pink and blue hedgehogs. "The boy is Evan and the girl is Aril. Evan has my coloring and eyes, and Aril looks just like her mother."

Sonic smiles. "Those are good names."

Amy lets everyone in and rejoins Sonic and Manic on the couch. "Just be quiet guys."

Julie-Su, Bunnie Rabbot, Sally, Tails, Knuckles, and Sonia come in, keeping as quiet as they can. Sonia gasps and holds her hand out. "These two are my niece and nephew?"

Manic nods and lets Sonia hold Aril. "Yes Sonia. The female's name is Aril. The boy here is Evan."

Aril and Evan sleep peacefully through it all and Manic takes his children back to Mina after a few minutes. "Thanks for coming everyone, but Mina is waiting for me in our room."

The group leaves and Sonic tells Amy to meet him in their hut. Amy leaves and Sonic goes to Manic's room. Mina smiles and gives Sonic a small wave. "Hey Sonic."

Sonic smiles at the yellow mongoose. "Hey Mina. Congratulations on your new children."

Mina smiles and holds Aril in her arms. "Thank you Sonic. I'm really happy they're finally here. How does it feel being an uncle?"

Sonic smiles. "It's an incredible feeling Mina. I'm glad we got everything settled between us."

Mina giggles a little. "What about Amy? Does she want a family with you?"

Sonic chuckles. "Ames wanted a family the first day we got together. I told her we should wait to make sure we would be together for good. Since then she's moved in with me and I think we're both ready for a family now."

Manic smiles. "Go on Sonic. Go get your family started."

Sonic laughs and goes to his hut, leaving Manic and Mina to bask in the happy feelings of finally being parents.


	8. Sonic Gets His Own Family

Brother Vs. Brother: Chapter 8 – Sonic Gets His Own Family

Sonic goes into his hut and is instantly glomped by Amy. "Whoa! Hey Ames. I take it you missed me?"

Amy nuzzles Sonic furiously and holds him close. "Only a whole lot Sonikku."

Sonic smiles and kisses Amy's forehead. "I'm glad. Manic and Mina are taking a nap at the moment, so I wouldn't suggest doing anything that would make a lot of noise."

Amy giggles. "Alright, but when do you want to try for a family?"

Sonic shuts the door to his hut and hangs up his jacket. "I'll surprise you, how about that?"

Amy nods. "Okay Sonic."

The two hedgehogs kiss and lay on Sonic's couch.

_**-Christmas Day-**_

Sonic and Amy walk into their hut after the Christmas party. Sonic, now 23, held his 20 year old lover to him. "Amy, you know how I didn't have a gift for you?"

Amy nods. "Yes."

Sonic locks the door and nibbles on Amy's neck. "Making a family is my Christmas present."

**WARNING: The next part of this chapter is the final lemon in the story. If you are not 16+ (as defined by Fanfiction's definition of 'mature') DO NOT read the lemon. A note will appear when the lemon is over.**

Amy moans and runs her hands along Sonic's abs. "I've wanted this for so long Sonikku... Don't make me wait any longer my love."

Sonic unzips Amy's red dress and lays her on his bed. "I don't plan to Amy."

Amy moans loudly as Sonic nibbles on her neck and chest. "Ooh Sonikku..."

Sonic takes off his blue shirt and jeans followed by his shoes and gloves. Amy removes her bra and underwear and pets Sonic's quills. "My love... Take me now..."

Sonic lowers his head to Amy's breasts and teases the nipples, which were a dark pink color and very soft. "I'd like to have a little fun first."

Amy arches her back as Sonic's tongue sends new sensations across her body. "AH! Sonic! Ohh..."

The pink hedgehog squirms in pleasure and giggles a little when Sonic goes back to nibbling on her neck. "That tickles a little."

The blue hero smiles and puts his face near Amy's opening. "If you'll allow me to, I'll make you feel really good right now."

Amy smiles. "You do anything you want Sonic."

Sonic nods and licks Amy's womanhood, already soaked from Sonic's moves. "You taste like strawberries Ames."

Amy's jade green eyes widened from the pleasure and she pushed Sonic's face into her core. "HAH! SONIC YES!"

Amy felt her legs start shaking and her breathing sped up as Sonic ate her out. Sonic, being impatient at times, began biting and nibbling on Amy's clitoris, being gentle with his moves. Amy gasped and screamed as she came on Sonic's face. "AH SONIC!"

Sonic smiles and positions himself. "Ready for the baby-making dance?"

Amy giggles and teases Sonic's 8.5 inch appendage. "I've been ready for a long time Sonic. Make me your hedgehog."

Sonic nods and gently enters Amy, relishing the tightness in Amy's lower region. 'Wow... She's unbelievably tight... This is going to be awesome.'

Amy rubbed Sonic's chest and abs as his member stretched out her walls. 'Goodness he's huge... Oh Sonic make me yours!'

Sonic looks at Amy when he reaches her wall. "This is going to hurt, so hold onto something."

Amy giggles and kisses him. "I'll be okay Sonic. I have you now, so make us an official couple."

Sonic nods and pushes through Amy's hymen, giving her some time to recover. Amy wraps herself tightly around Sonic and cries a little from her virgin wall being broken. It hurt quite a lot, but Amy was waiting for Sonic to do this and he finally had.

The rose pink hedgehog relaxes after a few minutes and smiles at her cobalt lover. "Okay Sonic, I'm ready."

Sonic kisses Amy and thrusts slowly at first so they can enjoy the moment for a bit. Amy's eyes had tears of joy in them as Sonic's shaft goes deep into her flower. 'Thank you Sonic... We're finally completely together.'

Sonic breaks the kiss and nuzzles Amy gently. "Ames... What do you want me to do?"

Amy smiles. "Go fast Sonic. Please, I need you to go faster."

Sonic speeds up his thrusting and suckles on Amy's nipples as her 36C breasts bounced with his thrusts. "Mmm."

Amy gasps and pants as Sonic's manhood reaches into her womb. "HAH! UH! OH SONIKKU! DEEPER MY LOVE!"

Sonic chuckles. "I can't go deeper, but I _can_ go faster."

Amy nods. "THEN GO FASTER!"

The cerulean speedster speeds up again and kisses Amy. "MMM! MMM! MMM!"

Amy pulls on Sonic's quills and battles with his tongue as her legs shake violently. _"MMM MMM MMM!"_

Sonic allows Amy to win the tongue battle and goes to his full speed. Amy arches her back and erupts in her second orgasm, holding Sonic close. "SONIKKU!"

Sonic feels Amy's tightness close around him and he erupts inside her, shaking a little. "AMY!"

Amy pants and smiles when Sonic unloads inside her. "Sonic... (panting) Thank you."

Sonic smiles. "For what?"

Amy pets Sonic and kisses him, savoring the feel of their lips being together. "For finally being with me this way."

Sonic chuckles and pulls out of Amy, laying beside the sakura-colored hedgehog. "Ames, you know I've always cared about you. I guess I just needed something to remind me how much I did."

Amy giggles and mounts her blue stud. "I did know, and the feelings were always mutual. Now, give me another load."

Sonic holds Amy's hips as she inserts him back into her lower region. "Oohh Sonikku... Your penis is so big..."

Sonic smiles and rubs Amy's hips a little. "Your pussy is really tight and I love it."

Amy puts her hands on Sonic's 8 pack abs and humps him as fast as she can. "Oh Sonic! Tease me my love! Make me cum again!"

Sonic suckles on Amy's left nipple and plays with her right nipple. Amy tosses her head back and closes her eyes. "UH! OH YES! JUST LIKE THAT!"

Sonic turns both nipples red from all the attention he's giving them, but Amy didn't mind at all. However, she _does_ go from the cowgirl position to the reverse cowgirl position. Sonic's meaty member now grinds mainly on Amy's back wall but is also in a better position to leave a load in Amy's womb and get her pregnant.

Amy digs her claws into Sonic's strong legs and humps him faster. "OH! SONIC! I CAN FEEL YOU DEEP IN MY WOMB! HAH!"

Sonic sits up and plays with Amy's nipples while also nibbling on her shoulders. The multiple sensations made Amy's womanhood tighten and also made her speed up her humping. "UH! UH! SONIC I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Sonic feels his appendage increase in size, making it hard but _very_ pleasurable to move and it gives Amy a multiple orgasm. She has two orgasms in a row and screams Sonic's name. _"SSOOONNIIC!"_

Sonic unloads into Amy and squeezes her nipples in the process. "AMY!"

Amy pants and drools a little from the pleasure and she leans against Sonic. "My love... (panting) This is amazing. (panting) I want more."

Sonic smiles and gets them in the doggy style position. "Of course Amy. I'll go as long as you want me to."

Amy tosses her head back as Sonic enters her and pounds her again. "AH! Yes my love! Give it to me again!"

Sonic grabs Amy's quills and pulls on them gently, but enough to let Amy know who's in charge. "Such a good mate you are."

Amy drools and pants as Sonic rails her hard and fast. "UH! UH! YES! MORE SONIKKU! PLEASE!"

Sonic speeds up and feels Amy thrusting back at him, driving his huge organ deeper inside her. "Ohh Amy! I love you so much!"

Amy smiles and pants her answer. "OH SONIC! (panting) I LOVE YOU TOO!"

The blue blur grabs Amy's breasts and goes to his full speed, mercilessly slamming his thick manhood into Amy's tight, hot, wet flower. The rose-pink hedgehog's hands curled around the bed sheets as she felt her last orgasm approaching. _"AAAHH SONIC! I-I'M CUMMING! HAH SONIKKU!"_

Sonic erupts in his final orgasm as he feels Amy's walls pulse on his massive manhood. "OOHH AMY!"

Amy collapses onto the bed and pants heavily. "Oh Sonic... (panting) That was so amazing."

Sonic lays beside Amy and pulls the sheets over their sweaty bodies. "Yes... (panting) Yes it was."

Amy gets on top of Sonic and inserts his shaft back inside her. "Ooh, I love how this feels."

Sonic chuckles a little. "You want _another_ round?"

Amy giggles and lays her head on Sonic's strong chest. "Maybe on another day. Right now I'm just going to take a nap."

Sonic smiles and rubs Amy's back, making her purr. "I second that idea."

Sonic and Amy fall asleep with dreams of having their own family flittering in their heads.

**NOTE: Okay, lemon's over.**

Amy was very close to peak fertility, so pregnancy was almost guaranteed. Sonic didn't know this, but Amy did. Manic happened to be walking to Sonic's hut to borrow some extra bed sheets but sniffed the air when he reached his brother's residence. "What's that smell?"

He sniffs the air again and smells Sonic and Amy's pheromones. "Oh..."

The green hedgehog quietly leaves and goes back to his hut. Mina frowns when he gets there. "Where are the extra sheets?"

Manic chuckles. "That's going to have to wait Mina. Sonic and Amy have just finished mating."

Mina giggles and snuggles her lover when he climbs in bed. "Looks like you'll be an uncle very soon yourself."

Manic nods and wraps Mina in his arms. "Yes and Aril and Evan will have a cousin or two to play with."

Manic and Mina fall asleep with Aril sleeping nearby.

_**-Three weeks later-**_

Sonic comes out of his hut and finds Amy vomiting. "Amy?"

Amy hugs Sonic when she gets done. "Sonikku... What's wrong with me?"

The 8 AM sunshine gives Knothole a beautiful glow in the January morning as Sonic rubs Amy's back. "I think I know what's going on, but I'll have Doctor Quack examine you. Okay?"

Amy nods and lets Sonic lay her back in bed. "Okay Sonic. I'll be right here."

Sonic kisses Amy and runs off to work, stopping by Doctor Quack's office on the way.

_**-That afternoon-**_

Around 5 PM Sonic comes back from work and finds Tails, Knuckles, Sally, Julie-Su, Sonia, Mina, Manic, Aril, Evan, and Bunnie outside his hut. "What's going on? Where's Amy?"

Manic smiles as he and Mina move aside to show Amy with a hand on her belly. Sonic nods and smiles. "I had a feeling."

Amy looks at him and runs over, hugging him tightly. "Doctor Quack came by while you were at work."

Sonic nods. "What did he say?"

Amy's sparkling eyes fill with tears as her tail wags. "Sonikku... We're going to have a family."

The blue hero hugs his pink lover and twirls her as his own eyes fill with tears. "I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER!"

Amy kisses Sonic as Knothole erupts in cheers. Bunnie sniffles. "Congratulations Sugahog!"

Sonia hugs her brother after he puts Amy down. "Congratulations Sonic!"

The newly expectant family was congratulated by everyone except Sally. Julie-Su looks at her and frowns. "Why aren't you happy for him?"

Sally frowns. "Amy's still a whore."

Sonic growls and drags Sally into her hut where he spends 20 minutes explaining to Sally in strong words that she needed to get over herself and leave his family alone. Sally can be heard crying while Sonic returns to Amy. "I think she finally understands that I'll never be with her."

Amy hugs him, but Sonia frowns. "What did you say to her?"

The speedster chuckles. "I told her every reason why I was never going to be with her."

Tails frowns too. "Every reason?"

Sonic sighs. "I didn't want to, but I had to break Sally's heart, which is why she's crying now."

Sonia takes Bunnie to comfort Sally while Knuckles scratches his head. "Why did you do that to her Sonic?"

Sonic frowns. "Trust me, I didn't want to but it was the only way to make Sally see that I'd never be with her."

Mina puts a hand on his shoulder. "Do you think you did the right thing?"

Sonic turns to her. "Of course. I'm with Amy and we have a family on the way."

Manic nods. "As long as you feel like you made the right choice."

_**-8 months later-**_

Everyone is waiting outside Sonic's hut in the warm September air. The lanterns have been lit and Doctor Quack comes out. "It's 2 in the morning. What are you all doing out here?"

Sonia yawns. "We're just here to see about Sonic's children. How are they, and how are Sonic and Amy?"

Doctor Quack checks his watch. "September 23rd... Sonic and Amy you say? I'll let you see for yourself. Please keep quiet though."

Tails smiles. "Thank you Doctor Quack."

The doctor leaves and Sally frowns. "Well?"

Sonic's door opens and he walks out, carrying twin girls in his arms. "Hey everyone. Here they are."

Mina smiles and holds Aril and Evan while Manic and Sonia come forward. The baby girls are both purple, with one having emerald green eyes and Sonic's quills while the other had jade green eyes and Amy's quills.

Sally smiles a little. "They're cute Sonic. I'm jealous that it's not me that had your children, but I'm happy for you."

Sonic smiles. "Thanks Sally. That means a lot."

Sonia smiles at her blue hedgehog brother. "What are their names?"

Sonic nods to his left. "This one with Amy's quills we named Jenna Rose. This one with my quills we named Arianna."

Amy's voice is heard even though it's quiet. "Sonikku? Time for bed honey."

Sonic smiles and nods to everyone. "I'll see you all soon."

He goes inside his hut and the group leaves to return to their normal lives.

_**-One year later-**_

Knothole is decorated with ribbons and streamers and there's a huge cake in the pathway. Sonic, Amy, Manic, and Mina are standing before a preacher, who smiles at everyone and announces to the gathered people. "I give you Sonic and Amy Rose Hedgehog, as well as Manic and Mina Hedgehog!"

The newlywed couples kiss and celebrate for a few hours. Sonia is left in charge of the children so Manic, Mina, Sonic, and Amy can go on their honeymoons. She hugs both of her brothers and looks into their eyes. "Enjoy yourselves alright?"

Sonic and Manic nod and look at their children. "You guys behave for Aunt Sonia okay?"

The children nod, so the couples part ways and go to their chosen honeymoon destinations. For Manic and Mina, they'd gotten a place in Mobotropolis for two weeks. Sonic and Amy held hands and walked to a hut built specially for them by the Ring Pool.

Sonia looks at Tails and Knuckles after they leave. "Can you help me with the children?"

Knuckles smiles and looks at Julie-Su. "Me and Tails are going to be helping Sonia with the children until Sonic, Amy, Manic, and Mina get back."

Julie-Su nods and kisses Knuckles before taking their son into their hut. Over the next two weeks Sonia definitely wound up needing Knuckles' and Tails' help with the children since they were a handful and needed extra watching. As soon as the married couples came back an exhausted Sonia gives the children back.

Going into her hut Sonia smiles as she watches her brothers play with their children. 'Congratulations guys. Mother would be proud of you, and I'm proud of you too.'

She looks at a picture of her family on the mantel with a few tears in her eyes before going back to watching Knuckles and Julie-Su's child.

**NOTE: Thank you for reading this story. Please submit a review. DJDarkSonic owns Evan. I own the story, Aril, Jenna Rose, and Arianna. Sonic, Amy Rose, and all characters and locations are owned and copyrighted by SEGA and Archie Comics. **


End file.
